inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Mu-on'na
|image name= Unmother_true_form.jpg |kanji= 無女 |romaji= Mu-on'na |literal meaning= Nothing Woman |literal meaning 2= |birth= |age= |age-part3= |death= |status= Deceased |species= Demon |gender= Female |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= Black |skin= Fair |family= |weapons= |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= Jaken |viz manga= |english tv= Unmother |anime debut=5 |final act= |manga=13 |movie= |game= |media=Manga and Anime |japanese voice= |english voice= }} The '|無女, むおんな|Nothing Woman}}, or Unmother, is a yōkai that is born through the grief of mother's suffering the loss of children to famine and war. The Unmother seeks to fill the void within herself by taking the souls of others. The Unmother is a master of illusions so long as there is water for her spell to work. The Unmother absorbs a person's soul by absorbing their body into herself through the chest. Their skin resembles something of a soft gelatin that allows a body to be sucked into her but also protects the Unmother from certain attacks, such as when Jaken smashed her with the Nintōjō while the Unmother was attempting to absorb Inuyasha. The Unmother can also look into peoples' souls but generally doesn't do so since its primary concern is absorbing its victim's soul. It is unknown whether all Unmothers look the same or similar but the Unmother that Jaken used wore a pink robe with blue lining and was faceless except when she used her spells to take on the form of a person's mother. The yōkai tried to absorb Inuyasha into her body but was first prevented by Jaken until the location of Inuyasha's father's tomb could be found. And after Jaken was knocked aside by Kagome she once again tried to absorb Inuyasha and almost succeeded with only his left arm remaining. Due to her endless love and kindness towards children, she rushed to the side of Inuyasha to protect him from Sesshōmaru's attack, which lead to her death. Powers & Abilities *'Shapeshifting': The Nothing Woman's primary ability is to transform into the mother of its victim's mother. An example is Izayoi. The Nothing Woman took the form of Inuyasha's mother to make him reveal the location of Tessaiga. Though she had her body right, she didn't have her face so she needed to use illusions to look like the real deal. *'Absorption:' It is able to absorb the bodies and spirits of her victims and merge her own body with her victims'. *'Blessing:' It is able to create flowers that are placed in limbo, which can provide protection & is capable of creating illusions, & teleporting victims to limbo. *'Telepathy:' It can read minds, thoughts and memories of a person by touch. *'Regeneration:' It can easily heal its body of less severe injuries, such as when she dislocated her neck. Trivia *Like all female characters in the manga, the Nothing Woman's nipples are visible. *When Kagome splashed the reflections with Jaken's staff to save Inuyasha, the yōkai yelled in pain. This shows that they are bound to her. zh:无女 es:Mujer del Limbo Category:Yōkai Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Stubs Category:Deceased Category:Female